Perhaps just another day in paradise
by outlawqueener
Summary: In which Henry tries, once again, to be a hero and Robin and Regina end up fighting.


**Title**: Perhaps just another day in paradise

**Summary**: In which Henry tries, once again, to be a hero and Robin and Regina end up fighting.

**Characters**: Henry Mills, Roland, Regina Mills, Robin Hood

**Pairing**: Robin/Regina

**Rating**: K

**A/N**: Here we go, one more fanfic now based on this prompt which struck me hard and I had to do this. By the way, I obviously thought about Phil Collins to title this one! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Henry could hear Robin and Regina's heated exchange from the living room. He didn't know exactly why, but Storybrooke had some sort of magnet to attract danger every single year. He was feeling guilty this time, because he was the one to blame for what happened earlier. And Regina almost got herself killed when she protected him and Roland at the dock area. He was stupid enough to think he could help. And taking Roland with him was a stupid decision just like when he gave his heart to Pan not that long ago.

So, he was now with a heavy heart, listening to Regina and Robin fighting like never before. He sighed heavily and got up from the couch. Perhaps a walk would help him clear his head and give some time to Regina and Robin to try and reach an understanding.

"Roland, let's take a walk." Roland looked up from his book, knowing why Henry was taking him out.

"I feel bad, Henry." He stared at his stepbrother, concern in his young eyes.

"Me too, brother!"

He left the house, hoping for all gods that Robin and Regina could find a way out of that fight without hurting each other.

* * *

"You are too stubborn to understand that what you did was really dangerous!"

"And you are apparently perfect to judge my actions." Regina glared at Robin.

"I'm not judging you, Regina. See my point here, because you didn't need to risk yourself like that."

"I'd do anything to protect Henry and Roland, and you can't blame me for that."

"I'm not doing such thing. Just try to understand me, you almost got yourself killed. Again. You could, at least, have told me what you were planning."

"You wouldn't let me do it."

"You don't know that."

"I know you wouldn't."

"You don't know."

"I do!"

"You don't! And stop trying to change the subject here."

"I'm not trying to change anything. I'll repeat: you can't blame me for doing what I thought was the best."

"Look, you will not convince me that this was the best option, because it wasn't." Robin's face flushed. His blood was boiling in his veins and he wanted to scream, but he would never do that with a woman, regardless how stubborn she was. "You could have talked to me. We could have gone together. Why didn't you talk to me, Regina? You can't do that to me."

"Nothing happened with me, Robin. I'm alive and in one piece, so stop whining like a baby."

"I'm not whining!" He answered, shooting her an angry glare, greeting his teeth. "Believe it or not I care about you enough to be scared when you put yourself in harm's way."

She felt instantly bad, but couldn't bring herself to stop. She was far too worried that Henry would try to be a hero again. She couldn't care less about her own safety, but Henry and Roland's were always going to be a priority to her.

"Look, I'm not discussing this with you anymore. I just want some peace and a hot shower now. If you could, it would be great to check on the boys." Her tone sharp and dry. He blinked and she slammed the door in his face. Feeling like she should open it and apologize for her rudeness, but at the same time she wasn't in a good place to go back and talk. Her husband was a stubborn one as well.

She heard his footsteps when he left the room; she leaned her head on the door and sighed heavily. She was tired and still angry, but now there was also a little sadness for she never fought with him like this before. And she certainly didn't like that he was still mad at her when she slammed the door in his face. She was a fool for believing that she could solve problems without thinking about her family.

_Her family_. Her boys. She should've thought about them but being the impulsive woman she always was, Regina felt that going to the docks was the right call. Now she was feeling an immense guilt burning her insides. She was quite sure that she wasn't going to rest until she and Robin tried at least to reach and understanding. She sighed deeply and started undressing. Yes, she really needed a long shower.

* * *

Robin was angry and speechless and mostly scared. It had been a long while since the last time she put herself in harm's way trying to save someone. Sadly Marian died not long after Regina saved her from Elsa. He sighed and left their bedroom thinking that maybe he needed to see the whole situation from her point of view. But even like that he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that he had when David told him she had run to the docks on her own. First time in years that he made a decision without thinking. He was glad he, Emma and David arrived just in time to help Regina.

The image was still playing in his head. Regina in front of Henry and Roland, a fireball in her hand and an unseen threat squeezing her lungs. Her face was red and she was suffocating and no one could see what or who was doing that. He shook his head. He knew it would take him a few days to calm again.

"Henry?" He looked for the dark haired boy in the kitchen.

"Roland?" He was now in the living room, an opened book forgotten on the couch. "Where are they now?" He started to panic. Ok, he needed to check on him, he thought. Grabbing his phone, he called Henry.

"Hey, Robin!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Where are you, my boy?" Robin asked softly, trying not to put too much worry in his voice. "Is Roland with you?"

"We are at the station with Emma and Killian. Don't worry, we will be back in an hour or so."

"Great. At least I have something to tell your mother." A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and Henry assured him that Emma was going to take him and Roland back home.

"I'm sorry about what we did. It won't happen again." Henry suddenly blurted the words, taking a few steps away from Emma. She didn't need to know what he did earlier. Not yet anyway.

"Don't worry, Henry. We just want the both of you safe. We still don't understand what's going on at the docks."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. Truly!"

"It's ok. What matters now is that you and Roland are ok. Call me or your mother when you leave."

"All right!"

After turning the phone off, Robin sat on the couch thinking about the stupid fight they just had. His thoughts were upstairs with the most complicated woman he ever met. Why couldn't she realize what she did? Why was she so stubborn?

His head was pounding so hard he could swear that his brain was going to pop out of his skull at any second. So, he decided to rest a bit on the couch and wait for Regina to come downstairs.

A couple of hours later he woke up to a dark and silent house. His head wasn't aching anymore. He glanced to his side and saw Henry's gameboy at the table, and Roland's skate by the door. He got up, collected the skate and put it somewhere safe. He looked up the stairs and everything was just as dark as the rest of the house.

He took off his boots and went up to check on the boys. Roland was sound asleep and Henry was reading some comic book. He closed the bedroom door and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

If Regina was asleep, he didn't want to wake her up and upset her once again. He brushed his teeth looking at his reflection, thinking that maybe he should try to chill out and let Regina do whatever she wanted, because he was bloody tired of worrying about her when she was acting like her life wasn't important. Perhaps he should let her do whatever she wanted and not care. He laughed at that; if there was an impossible thing to happen in his life right now was letting Regina put herself in danger. No way, he would never let her do that again.

So, when he left the bathroom, he walked quietly to the bedroom. He didn't know what to expect, but another fight wasn't going to happen. When he opened the door, she was with her back to the door, seemingly asleep. His pajama bottoms were over the chair in the corner. He changed, and laid down. His back to her.

That was the strangest feeling ever, because he couldn't remember one night in which he wasn't at least with his arm around her waist or with her draped over his chest. He looked at the clock – 11:08pm. That was going to be one long night.

"I'm sorry!" He heard her voice floating towards him, so quiet he almost thought he was already asleep and dreaming.

"Why?" He asked just as quietly, fearing that she could get upset with him again.

"Because I was an idiot. You were concerned with me and the boys. I gave you a hard time and now I can't sleep knowing that we are not ok. I'm so sorry!"

Robin turned to her at the same time she did, and they bumped their head pretty hard.

"Ouch!"

"Oh bloody hell!"

Regina felt her head spinning; Robin had his sight full of stars twinkling in the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry, Regina! I didn't know you were so close."

"I should be the one apologizing here. I turned too quickly."

While rubbing her forehead, Regina turned to him, still dizzy, but feeling better. As for Robin the stars stopped flashing behind his eyes, but now he also felt his head spinning.

"That was one hell of a bump, hun?" He said, still rubbing his forehead. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed for a while.

That's when he felt Regina coming closer, putting her left arm over his chest, and hiding her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain what happened. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, you were worried and I was stubborn as usual. I can't thank you enough for being patient with me because I know how difficult it is to deal with someone like me, difficult. I certainly don't deserve you."

"You better stop saying that. We have discussed this quite a lot."

"I know." Her hand was splayed over his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. She sighed, feeling the need to apologize again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her voice disturbing the comfort silence that filled their bedroom.

"There is no need to apologize, Regina." He replied softly, knowing that she would be feeling bad for a few days.

"Of course there is. I want you to know that I fully agree with you. I took a high risk going to the docks on my own. I should have told you but I have a little problem, I like to solve things on my own, and when I decide to do it my way sometimes everything goes wrong. And above all, I mistreated you; I shouldn't' have slammed the door in your face." She laid on her back.

"It's not the first time." He chuckled.

"No it's not," she said, knowing that he was trying to make her feel better. "It won't happen again."

"Oh Regina, you know it will happen again." He chuckled once again.

"Why are you not taking this seriously?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the ceiling

Robin turned on his side, his tone of voice suddenly very serious. "Look at me." She didn't move from her position. "Please, Regina, look at me." She also turned to her side and stared at him. The dim light that the full moon was casting inside the room was enough for him to see that she was on the verge of tears, and then he held her tightly in his arms. She just let him envelop her in his arms but did not hug him back. "I'm sorry, love! I had no intention to bother you. I'm sorry!" He kissed her on the cheek. She sighed heavily, there was no use to keep being mad at him, she would never be able to keep the attitude for more than a few hours perhaps. She held him and tangled their legs, basking in the peace she always felt deep in her heart when she and Robin just held each other like that.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. That was so wrong of me," he said, caressing the soft skin of her neck.

"And I'm sorry I scared you again. I have to stop doing that, I guess." She chuckled, and snuggled closely.

"Just never apologize for being yourself, my love."

"Don't worry, I have no reason to change. I'm always on my best whenever I'm with you."

"Good," he kissed her cheek, her eyes already heavy, "just don't forget that I love you."

"I'll never forget."

"Promise?" He asked in a whispered breath.

"Promise." She answered, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N**: So that's it, folks! Thank you so much for reading. I hope this has been fun to you. Reviews are much appreciated. And they also save pandas.


End file.
